Kaname Kuran
Kaname Kuran (玖蘭 枢 Kuran Kaname) is one of the main characters of Vampire Knight and a Pureblood vampire.He is one of the few pureblood vampires still alive and the first pureblood introduced. Appearance He shares a similar appearance with Haruka and Rido Kuran. Like Haruka and Rido, Kaname has dark black hair and a dark red eyes. Like all vampires, he has a pale complextion. Personality He is normally a stoic and authoritative individual, but is very kind, warm, and gentle to Yuki. This disposition bothers both Yuki and the Night Class vampires, who do not understand his favouritism towards her. He is very strict and often imposes discipline in a fierce way, yet he is indulgent to Yuki. Kaname has acknowledged to Rido that he has a contrary nature, which leads him to both desiring to lock Yuki up and keep her to himself and alternatively, to watch her protectively while encouraging her to be herself. Kaname never hides the fact that he is not interested in anything else but Yuki’s welfare. Every action he makes is towards one goal, and that is Yuki’s safety, his greatest fear is losing her. He is very determined to have Yuki live for all of eternity by his side and not only deeply fears losing her because of the ten years she spent as a human, but because of the mysterious loss in his past. He seems to frequently plots things in secret making him rather secretive. Background Kaname Kuran is the Night Class president, both feared and respected by the other Night Class students. While he is cold and authoritative towards his contemporaries in the Night Class, he is always kind and sweet to Yuki. Kaname has shown that he cares for Yuki in a romantic sense and that he had fallen for Yuki ever since they were children. He wants to be closer to her, but senses how shy she is about it. Since he adores her, she is reluctantly accepted by the Night Class. He has attempted countless times to expand intimacy with Yuki. He is also Yuki's fiancée and Yuki knows him as her brother. He shares the Headmaster's goal of peace between vampires and humans. He worked with the Headmaster to create the Night Class at Cross Academy and with his presence, allows the Night Class to be kept in check. Although he is too old to be attending school, he attends to keep authority in the Night class and mostly so he can be closer to Yuki and protect her. As a Pureblood, Kaname is capable of controlling lesser vampires, but he chooses not to exercise his powers, thus earning the respect of the Noble vampires. In the fanbook it is stated that he is all powerful. Even his shadow mirror is capable of beating up another pureblood, he can create different shapes that monitor Yuki, such as a wolf or bats. Kaname the Ancestor Prior to his re-awakening by Rido, Kaname was the ancestor of the Kuran family, one of the founders of vampires. He is over ten thousand years old and does not recall the name he was born with. After all his companions died in the long war against their enemies, Kaname put himself into an eternal slumber. Kaname was awakened from his long slumber when Rido Kuran used the first child of Haruka and Juri to awaken him, attempting to drink the blood of the ancestor to gain more power, but he fails and is knocked out by the ancestor. The awakened Kaname is forced to revert to the body of a baby because of the overwhelming thirst caused by such a long sleep, during which he wipes his memories and is taken by Haruka and Juri in the place of their stolen baby. Because Kaname was awakened by Rido after his long slumber, Rido became his master and Kaname was unable to kill him. Plot Summary Relationships Yuki Cross Kaname began the story as Yuki's admired savior and elder classman until she regained her memories and remembered him as her beloved brother to whom she was affianced. Kaname reveals he was not born as her brother and took her brother's place and is her ancestor born thousands of years earlier. The Hooded Woman Zero Kiryu Powers Like all pureblood vampires, Kaname is immortal and can heal from anything excluding an anti-vampire weapon wound to his heart or cutting off his head. Kaname's powers have been listed as immeasurable Vampire Knight Official Fanbook. Kaname has demonstrated the following abilities: * Telekinesis powers * Wiping memories15th Night * Transformation his body into a bat and flying * Creation of a shadow self in any form he chooses, such as a bat able to convey messages, himself61st night and a wolf 57th Night from which he can receive information instantly. His shadow form is also strong enough to carry another person60th Night and wields his telekinetic powers61st Night * Transformation of his body into a weapon46th Night * Control of multiple (noble) vampires by his command against their will43rd Night * Changing the physicality of his body61st Night i.e. changing his body into an infant * Controlling anti-vampire weapons, in particular, Bloody Rose46th Night, dominating over its bearer. =See Also= *Kaname Kuran Image Gallery *Kaname and Takuma *Kaname, Yuki, and Zero *How did Kaname become Yuki's brother? References Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran, Kaname Category:Ancestors